


Friendship Bracelet

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Madison has no idea when to take her relationship to the next level.





	Friendship Bracelet

It was the first symbol of their relationship, the first sign to everyone that they would last; it broke Madison’s heart when a link crumbled in two.  
  
No one would approve of their continued progression, half the town still tried to convince Randi wanted their future more than her career. The divorce had been finalized just before Madison fell apart over her broken bit of jewelry.  
  
“Our future is a ring, not a bracelet. I say we look for something bigger than this,” Frankie’s invitation caused her eyes to widen, his smile doing the same, “And more permanent.”


End file.
